Overall Project Summary/Abstract The primary areas of emphasis for the Arizona Alzheimer's Disease Core Center (ADCC) are the scientific study of pre-clinical Alzheimer's disease (AD) and the accelerated evaluation of putative prevention therapies. In this competitive revision we propose to establish a new Brain Imaging and Fluid Biomarkers (BI-FB) Core to support neuroimaging efforts in the ADCC and the acquisition and analysis of neuroimaging data?including amyloid-? (A?) positron emission tomography (PET) using 11C Pittsburgh compound B (PiB) [and 18F Florbetapir], tau PET using [18F Flortaucipir], and magnetic resonance imaging (MRI)?and the collection, preparation, storage and analysis of fluid biomarkers (blood and cerebrospinal fluid (CSF)). [This new core will significantly extend the aims of the Arizona ADCC, capitalizing on the center's strengths in providing leadership in implementing new brain imaging methods; in ADCC resources with clinically well-characterized and tracked participants with AD and mild cognitive impairment (MCI), as well as cognitively unimpaired individuals; and in unique ancillary core resources, including cognitively unimpaired Brain Body Donation Program (BBDP) enrollees who have agreed to undergo postmortem neuropathological examination. The supplemental specific aims of the application include: 1) to provide access to standardized acquisition, processing, collection, and storage of amyloid-? (A?) and tau PET, MRI scans, and CSF and blood samples across the Arizona ADCC; 2) to make available for research neuroimaging data and fluid biomarker samples from clinically well- characterized AD, MCI, and cognitively unimpaired participants who have agreed to have postmortem neuropathological evaluations; 3) to provide a resource of expertise and support for the acquisition, processing, and analysis of brain images for use in research studies to support the goals and mission of the Arizona ADCC and the NIA ADCC program nationally; and 4) to foster collaborative research by working closely with and supporting researchers in each of the other Arizona ADCC Cores, as well as users of these core resources inside and outside Arizona]. The proposed BI-FB Core will provide needed expertise and support for neuroimaging and fluid biomarker studies that will enhance the mission of the ADCC to detect and track preclinical AD and ultimately to support the goal of finding effective AD prevention therapies.